


A Whole Universe Of Us

by Forever_Lethargic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone is supernatural except Seungcheol, Fluff and Angst, Jihan loves Seungcheol very much, Multi, Reincarnation, or is he???, posted in asianfanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Lethargic/pseuds/Forever_Lethargic
Summary: A fantasy AU where Jeonghan is an angel, Joshua is a sorcerer and Seungcheol is someone who have many different-than-the-rest friends.Jihan are immortal beings which waits for Seungcheol to reincarnate every time with the mission to finally make him stay and while this time the chance looks promising, another secret unfolds itself which finally explains why Seungcheol could never be theirsJihan owns a coffee/book/flower shopSome cameos of different idols cause why not





	1. Something Permanent

Joshua POV

Joshua wakes up to the smell of something burning

It was not a good way to wake up to since Joshua had never really like the smell of something burning. It must be because back then, sorcerers like him were tied up and burned to death but in any case, he didn't like it, so when the suffocating smell of something burning hit his sharp nose, his eyes flew open in alarm and discomfort

Joshua extended his arms to his side and groans when he felt nothing but the comforter and pillows.

"Hannie! Are you burning something? You better not be burning something!" Joshua's voice echoed throughout the house with the help of his magic. "I'm trying to cook!" Came a small response from downstairs and he groans.

If there was ever a universal set of rules in this planet, one of those was never ever EVER let Yoon Jeonghan cook. It wasn't because his cooking was bad, his cooking was actually good. It was because the angel was a lazy ass who get tired halfway in cooking which results in either overcooked or burnt food. So no, Jeonghan should not cook without supervision.

After some time, he sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at the digital clock on his bedside. The numbers 4:36 was flashing red and Joshua sighs

He knew that Jeonghan had to wake up early everyday as the angel was a nurse working at that prestige hospital in their city. In a way he felt guilty since he didn't get to cook last night which resulted with Jeonghan having nothing to warm up this morning. However last night was a rush night with customers filling the shop like a plague which resulted in Joshua being more tired than usual. He was basically sleeping the moment his face landed on their warm bed.

Joshua stood up and stretched and left a satisfied hum when he heard his bones cracking and felt his muscles warming up.

He raised his hands and the shared bed he has with Jeonghan started fixing itself. The pillows became arranged and the sheets flattened, the comforter went to its position and in no time, the bed looked as if it wasn't slept on.

Gracious spirit, Joshua thought, he loved magic

He robed himself and walked towards the bathroom in their room. When he opened the bathroom door, he was greeted with warmth and the steam that still filled the bathroom went out. 

'Hannie has just finished...' Joshua silently thought as he grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste. 

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Joshua took his time looking at the mirror in front of him that reflected his face. He silently traced his eyes then his nose to his mouth just to feel the smooth skin there. He looks at his warm brown eyes and mop of brown hair that he was sporting. His eyes traced his reflection in the mirror and then looked at his hands 

He hadn't aged a single second

For hundred of years, he still looked the same. For hundred of years, immortality still looked as good as it had been on him.

It made his stomach churn.

Don't get him wrong. He doesn't regret his choice that day for choosing immortality. He knows the consequences of being an immortal being, he knew the cruelty of time and the weight of the burden of being a permanent thing in a changing world. No, he does not regret his choice, not when he has Jeonghan who made him feel whole and his promise to him.

Joshua snaps out of his thought and dressed his attire as well, dress shirt and slacks which fitted him like a glove. The shop was opened early in the morning for people working and he thought he would just wake up and leave with Jeonghan.

He went down the stairs only to see the back of Jeonghan in the kitchen counter. He sees his lover's blonde locks going blindingly well with the white dress shirt he was he was obligated to wear. Joshua also notices the small feathers lying on their marble floor which means that Jeonghan was feeling a strong emotion

"Hannie?" Joshua says and Jeonghan jumps as if he was electrocuted by his voice.

Joshua frowns, he feels like he's about to see something bad

"Hannie what are you..." the gentle tone that Joshua always wear suddenly stops as he saw the burnt pot that Jeonghan was hurriedly and desperately trying to clean in their sink.

His eyes glowed golden as if the brown melted. "Hannie, why is my potion pot burned!?" His voice drops a couple octaves and he saw his lover chuckle nervously

"Shua you see-" Jeonghan started to say but he cuts him off

"No! You know how valuable that pot is. We got it from Russia 56 years ago!" Joshua says though the anger was already beginning to going down. He was never good at being mad to his lovers. 

"I know! But I was in a hurry! I was hungry and Seokmin might be coming-" Jeonghan was cut off again when their doorbell rang.

"Open." Joshua mutters and in no time, a cheerful Seokmin enters wearing a kilowatt smile on his handsome Fairy face.

"Morning hyungs! Here!" Seokmin says as he raise a paper bag which smelled heavenly. "I was running late and Chan thought I should just eat this on the way. He made one for Jeonghan hyung as well." The fairy finished with a proud smile

Joshua smiled at Chan's consideration and his anger was almost forgotten. Seokmin and Chan was a fairy couple that they met when they moved here almost a century ago. The couple's house was just opposite to theirs and since the Jeonghan and Seokmin works at the same hospital, the two figured out that sharing transportation was ideal

"Ah! My baby is so thoughtful and loving!" Jeonghan coos at the thought of his self proclaimed child thinking of him and Seokmin was happily agreeing with all the praises meant for his boyfriend

"Aye aye! You guys should go now. I also have to pick up Wonwoo and Jungkook. All of us will be late." Joshua says and then turns his eyes on the angel who wasted no time in devouring the sandwich given to him. "And you're going to replace my pot. There better be a new one by tonight." To which his lover happily agreed on.

The three of them went out the house and to the garage where their cars where kept. Jeonghan would be sharing with Seokmin as they work together in the same hospital, with fairies and angels being good healers. He would be taking another car to pick up Wonwoo, an apprentice and friend of his as well as Wonwoo's younger brother who was still studying. The younger's school was on their way so Joshua also offered the ride

As Joshua and Jeonghan kissed and said their goodbyes, Joshua can hear Seokmin's grunts and whine of envy

"I wish my Chan also kiss me goodbye... why are you guys like this? Making me envious so early in the morning?" He hears and watch as his lover smack Seokmin with his other hand that was not holding the sandwich.

"Stop talking things like that about my innocent child and drive."

"Hyung, believe me, he's not as innocent as you believe he is..."

smack!

"Drive!"


	2. Hello, Choi Seungcheol

Joshua POV

The drive towards the shop so early in the morning has always been one of the things that Joshua really enjoys.

The early streets of the city were still lit as the sun was still waking up as the people in the city. The streets were almost empty, with little to no people walking throughout the streets. The road was also almost clear of cars which means Joshua can open his window and enjoy the pleasures that can only be found during the ungodly hour

He rolls down his window and enjoy the fresh air that greeted him. He inhales the icy air and kept his feline eyes on lookout and felt the peace of just driving alone to work settle down in his belly

As he reached a stoplight, Joshua picks his phone that was sitting next to him on the passenger seat. He quickly dialed one of the noticeably few numbers on his phone

It wasn't because Joshua was unfriendly that he only has few contacts but rather because most the beings that wander the world is mortal. Joshua learned the hard and painful way the consequences of bonding with mortals for long term. It made Joshua become picky regarding making friends but people around him seems to reciprocate the same distant and elusive attitude since most of them looks at him like he shouldn't be here and that he doesn't belong in this generation which in a way was right. It seems that he have this 'old soul' vibe rolling off of him. So Joshua settled with immortal friends and though it might seem hard to find them, Joshua manages with few to no friends

The line rings and he put his phone in speaker before putting it on his dash as the light turns orange in warning

The line connects as the light turns green and he continues driving as the deep voice suddenly speaks

"Hyung? Are you already here?" A deep voice that he had grown accustomed on hearing for several years says and Joshua can't help but smile at the breathy tone that Wonwoo was sporting

"No but I'll be in a few...why do you sound so rushed?" He couldn't help but ask the boy on the other line.

The said boy groans and he hears a slap. "I'm sorry hyung but I'm currently trying to wake up Jungkook. The brat fell asleep again..." Wonwoo says with irritation coating his deep voice and Joshua couldn't help the snicker that left his mouth

"Ah is that so? Don't worry Wonu, I'll wait. I'll be there in five. I can see your building from here." Joshua says and Wonwoo managed to say a thank you before disconnecting.

It was hard not to miss the apartment building that Wonwoo and his younger brother was living in. It stood out like a sore thumb within the other buildings beside it. For starters, the building was tall and modern. The building was all glass that was tinted darkly. It was tall and sort of intimidating to say the least with the buildings next to it was only half as tall

Though Joshua knows that even though the brothers' family was already gone, they can still continue to live in such prestige building. The two were like Joshua himself- a sorcerer which has lived past their supposed time. Although the two brothers were still so young compared to him and Jeonghan, they had accumulated enough money and wealth to make them live an easy life

In no time, Joshua parked outside the building and waited for the two familiar faces, though he didn't have to wait long since in less than five minutes, he saw the two familiar mop of black hair approaching him

He was greeted with the faces of the two brothers walking towards him. While the older and taller brother was wearing a white turtle neck and light brown coat and fitted slack, the younger brother was wearing a black shirt and red flannel shirt underneath his jacket and ripped jeans and his favourite pair of timbs

'As handsome as always.' Joshua thought 'And as handsome as they always will be...' he finishes as the passenger seat opened where Wonwoo entered and the back door as Jungkook opted to be in the middle

"Good Morning hyung!" Jungkook happily greeted with a smile on his face. Joshua looks back at the boy by a few second as he greeted back before starting the car. "Good Morning Kookie..." he says, using the nickname that he heard Wonwoo uses to his younger brother

"Morning hyung..." Wonwoo greeted less enthusiastically to the older hyung and Joshua raises one of his eyebrows but not taking his attention on the road in front of them. "Only 'morning'? Where's the 'good'?" Joshua teases Wonwoo who grunted in response to the tease thrown at him. "It would be a good morning if Jungkook did not made me carry him to the bathroom..." 

"Ah..." Joshua mutters. Between the two brothers, Wonwoo was the taller one with sharper features but between them, Jungkook was way more built, with him gaining more muscles than Wonwoo. 'Muscle Pig' was another nickname that his older brother had donned him and Jungkook didn't even feel the need to correct his brother or stop him from changing the less than savory nickname

Joshua sees Jungkook giggle at the back and it made him giggle too.

"Hyung should work out more. I know we have all the time that this world can offer but it won't hurt to work out those noodle arms" the younger say and Wonwoo stares back with his sharp black eyes glowing purple and raised his hands which also glowed faint purple and Jungkook's jacket suddenly zips all the way through, covering the younger's mouth

"Yah, don't make me zip your mouth next." The older warned but Joshua can still see the smile and childish glint in Jungkook's eyes.

"Not all of us can work out as much and as frequent as you. Besides, I also have a nice body... you just eat too much!" Wonwoo speaks up and Joshua shook his head at the brother's antics.

"But Kookie...I hear you're topping all of your classes. That's nice." Joshua says but the news wasn't really surprising.

The boy had been gifted like his brother and he had Joshua and Wonwoo giving him tips and lessons. No, academics was not why Wonwoo made his brother go to school despite the knowledge and gifts his brother already owns. Wonwoo made him go to school since he wanted Jungkook to make friends as they were finally staying in one place for the first time. The two bothers were traveling the world endlessly before settling down in the city when Joshua convinced them to stay and made Wonwoo his apprentice.

_"I want him to enjoy his life hyung...I don't want him to end up like me; cold and unable to open up."_

_"You're not like that Wonwoo. Jungkook won't be like that..."_

"Ah yes, hyung. I also made new friends at my school. They were accepting of me...especially when there are also some people there which are born or made immortal." Jungkook explains as they finally arrived at the school where the boy studies

"You met someone...worth your...?" Joshua drags the question on and wiggled his eyebrows which made Jungkook blush and quickly ran inside the school after muttering a shaky goodbye

"Ara. It seems like your brother is doing well....extremely well." Joshua teased Wonwoo as they started to drive again. Wonwoo grunts again in silent protest but said nothing to his hyung. However Joshua had no plan on stopping

"Step your game up, Wonwoo. Your brother is thirteen years younger but he looks like he's scoring." He smirks as Wonwoo snaps his gaze at him, looking offended and surprised to hear Joshua speak like that

"H-hyung!"

\-------------------------------

When they arrived the shop, Joshua can't help but to smile

He and Jeonghan own a coffee slash flower slash book shop. In earlier years, it was only a coffee flower shop but when Wonwoo came to work for him, the younger sorcerer suggested the idea of books and in no time, they added books at the shop. Needless to say, the books boosted the customers visiting their shop

The shop was fairly popular. In early mornings they served working people who needs their caffeine as well as the rushing students for their school. During the afternoon, people on dates or people wanting to eat lunch or those people who just want a quiet place to relax and enjoy their time comes to their shop. During the night, they served those people who is on their way home who needs an extra boost of energy to reach their house. All in all, their shop was a good business. Not that they need more money of course

Him and Jeonghan could probably laze and they would still have money to entertain their endless existence. So no, the jobs were for them to busy themselves and to help others. It gave meaning to their lives and made them look forward to each and every morning given to them.

"Ah hyungs! Good Morning!" A cheerful voice greeted them and they look at their side and saw Seungkwan walking towards them with another person.

"Seungkwannie, Kyungsoo Good Morning." Joshua greeted his other two employees with a smile which the two returns.

Both Seungkwan and Kyungsoo was living near to each other so they decided walk together to the shop everyday. While Seungkwan was a bubbly and cheerful fairy, Kyungsoo was a quiet and reserved person. Yes, Kyungsoo was mortal. The only mortal employee that works for him and was also one of his rare mortal friends

As the four entered the shop, they were greeted with the sweet and homey scent of the shop. They immediately removed their respective coats and put on their aprons and open the shop

Joshua had other employees besides them since some of them also have classes or have important mattes to attend to but during the morning, the lineup was as it is.

Seungkwan was entrusted with distributing the orders since he was really friendly and approachable. Joshua was at the counter, a patient one taking the orders and sometimes helping Seungkwan with the distributing. Wonwoo and Kyungsoo was tasked with making the coffee since the two was really gifted with mixing and brewing

As the first customer walked in demanding a cup of searing hot coffee, the day had finally started and Joshua couldn't be more excited

\----------------------

Joshua couldn't help but notice the churn in his stomach that afternoon at the shop

He knew it was some kind of heads up. Being a someone who lived as long as he made him more adept to this world and the things bound to happen to it. He was also adept at the flow of Fate since sorcerers, after all, had their hands in the flow. They were built to influence and reach out to Fate but Joshua had Fate also reaching out to him

"Uh....hello? I'm sorry but is my order finish?" A voice snaps him out of his reverie and Joshua found himself staring at his current customer. He smiled apologetically "Ah, wait a minute..." Joshua says and turns back to the kitchen and took the order before giving the customer. The customer smiled at him before paying. He watch as the customer exit the shop, making the chimes ring as he opened and closed the door

Joshua sigh, mildly confused at his lack of focus and attention.

What was happening to the years of patience and diligence he had practiced and applied to himself? 

He shook his head and grabs a towel and begins to clean the counter that the previous coffees and teas had stained. A clean counter was always his cup of tea.

But Joshua should have known Fate

He should have known the churning in his gut

Because the door opened once again, the chimes declaring that a new customer had entered their shop. 

Joshua finished his cleaning before speaking and looking up. He fixed his face and plastered a smile as he spoke

"Hello-" only a word escaped him as his eyes widened and breath cut short as the new customer came into view.

Joshua felt himself taking a shaky breath when he stared at the familiar so familiar face. He stared at the person's eyes that was focused on the flowers that the shop had and sells at the side. The person was clearly finding the flowers beautiful and as the person casts his eyes on the warm coloured chairs and tables, the hanging lights and neatly arranged books filling up the space of the shop, his eyes sparkled with delight and wonder

_God please...please..._

The person then finally focused his eyes on Joshua who frowned in remembrance as he found himself staring at the familiar dark brown orbs that he had been staring at for hundred of years...at the same set of eyes that he had been yearning for to look at for decades 

_Beautiful...still so beautiful_

The person then started approaching Joshua who still looked so shocked. As the person finally reach the counter, the person smiles, gentle and kind

_Perfect_

"Hi!...um...." The person says and Joshua finally snaps out of the trance. It was like he was slapped by reality. It was like all the emotion that he was keeping in check for the last hundred and more years was let out all at once. His heart that he thought he had full control over  beats with uncontrolled joy, yearning, shock and sadness.

He felt his eyes glisten and he smiled so softly and gentle. He spoke in a slow manner, careful that maybe he'll wake up and shatter the dream he felt he was in if he spoke too harshly or too soon

_Stay. Please stay this time_

"Hello, Choi Seungcheol"


	3. Our Kind Of Love Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update! 
> 
> Shua finally met Cheollie!!!!!

Joshua POV

"Shua? Baby please listen to my voice....Shua please, please baby..." he hears a familiar voice say

However, Joshua can't focus on anything. How can he? How can he focus when _he_ was back?

His form kept shaking and trembling as he was put down on their bed. As soon as he felt the soft material, Joshua immediately buried himself in the thick blanket to just be alone with his thoughts

"Wonwoo can you please, please tell me what happened?" Jeonghan's voice became clearer now and Joshua was reduced to tears and whimpers under the cover which made his lover extremely worried

_Those eyes... he's finally here..._

"I-I don't know. Hyung I swear- I-I just saw him taking an order! A-after the person left he just started crying!" He hears a panicked voice that he can now recognize as Wonwoo's. His usually deep and controlled voice was an octave higher and obviously coated with nervousness and worry. 

"It can't be nothing! Look at him! Who was the person he took the order from-"

"H-hannie... Hannie..." Joshua hear himself say in a shaky and unsure voice and almost immediately, he felt arms around him. A hand removed the cover from his tear stained face.

Joshua can now clearly see the worried face of the beautiful angel that was kneeling on the floor to get a better look at him.

"I'll wait downstairs and make some coffee..." Wonwoo silently says as the younger felt that this was something he shouldn't be in. Though he was almost not noticed as the two other occupants of the room only had their eyes and attention to each other.

Jeonghan's cold hands slowly wipes the tears on his face and Joshua found himself closing in to the touch of his lover which obviously seemed a lot calmer now. The frown that Jeonghan was wearing became less and his breathing became even. They stayed like that for a while; with Jeonghan silently comforting him until he was calm enough to speak.

"Hannie...he's here." He finally said and Jeonghan suddenly froze at the bombshell of a news he just gave.

He didn't need to say who the person is since the two of them had been waiting for only one person and one person only. No, Jeonghan didn't need him to say the name because judging from the tears that silently streaked down Jeonghan's face, his lover already knew who it was

"Han... you're crying." Joshua silently and absentmindedly commented.

"I haven't seen you cry in a long time." He added to his comment. It wasn't like Jeonghan to cry since between them , believe it or not, Jeonghan was stronger emotionally. Maybe it was his angel self that made him so resilient. 

Instead of saying something snarky or witty, the angel in front of him just smiled sadly, although happiness was evident in his eyes. "I...I know." Jeonghan says and slowly, Joshua sat up from the bed and hugged his lover.

Being under Jeonghan's embrace had always grounded him and kept him safe. Under his arms where the safest place Joshua can be. It was where he could let out his emotions and this time was no different

He hugged Jeonghan with fervor and happiness. "He's back Hannie. Finally!" Joshua smiled on Jeonghan's chest and he felt the angel smile as he kissed his forehead. "I want to meet him so badly Shua...I-I want to see him, touch him. I just want to... I want him..." Jeonghan says enthusiastically as a laugh ripped out from his throat

"Me too!" Joshua admitted. "I want him back to us. Our other half is back Han!" He says, his tone now happy.

Jeonghan also laughs as he spins Joshua as he hugs him. "Our Cheollie is finally back!"

The world seemed to stop then, as both of them stare into each other's eyes. When Joshua's brown eyes met Jeonghan's blue, his chest constricted with how lucky he is to have the angel by his side all these years.

How many times had Jeonghan put him and his needs above his? He has lost count now.

Beside the angel's obvious physical perfection, Joshua fell in love with his personality the most as well as Cheol. And now, Joshua felt like he fell in love again

All that's missing now is their last and final piece

All that's missing now is Seungcheol and they'll finally be complete once and for all

"He's back..." he found himself saying again. Joshua won't ever get tired saying those words. Not now when he can finally say them. Not now when their fates had finally crossed once again

Jeonghan kissed him. Slowly and full of emotion. He kissed Joshua as if it was just yesterday when the sorcerer had agreed to be one of his lover.

Joshua kissed back, wrapping his arms around the angel's neck and smiling in the kiss

"This time we'll make him stay. This time for sure..." Jeonghan promises when he pulls away.

\---------------------------

"So... will I have an explanation or am I going to overthink how my mentor just suddenly started hyperventilating and crying at work?" Wonwoo says when the couple finally went down after some time

Joshua smiled sadly. "I-I'm sorry Wonu...its just...its hard to explain." Joshua looks at Jeonghan to see if he can explain to Wonwoo.

Luckily, Jeonghan just smiled and said as he look between the two sorcerer "Sit down. Ill cook dinner since the story is a long one."

Wonwoo handed him a warm cup of coffee and Joshua took a couple of breath before starting his and his lovers' story. He was about to start but Wonwoo suddenly spoke

"Hyung... its okay. Its not my place to know. I just need to make sure you're okay." Wonwoo cuts. "I just felt so worried, you know. I felt so helpless..." 

"I know and I'm sorry Wonu-ah. This story...our story is a story that has been going on for almost a millennia now. You're my friend and I know I can trust you. You also need an explanation." Joshua reassures the younger who nodded in attentiveness

Joshua takes one long breath to calm his nerves before speaking

"Do you believe in a love so powerful that it surpasses lifetimes? A love so patient that it waits hundreds of years? A love so deep that you don't mind hurting at all? A love you're willing to give everything to?" Joshua asks as he adjusted his grip on his warm cup of coffee. The noise on the kitchen where Jeonghan was stops for a second before continuing again

Joshua looks up from his coffee and meet Wonwoo's sharp eyes that was was full of confusion. Joshua smiles softly and said in a gentle albeit sad tone "Our love was like that...it still is. Me and Jeonghan had been waiting for him for one hundred fourty-six years, seven months, two weeks, 3 days and approximately eight hours." He finishes and casts his eyes to the widow where he can clearly see the same starlit sky that he was staring at for decades now

"Hyung..." he heard Wonwoo speak in an unsure manner. "Who is he?" He finally gets the question that he was sure that was coming

Joshua grips the cup he was holding a little tighter as his heart clench with mixed happiness and pain, an emotion he was familiar with and says the name he hold close to his heart

"Choi Seungcheol" He finally says his full name. Joshua breathes in again. "His name is Choi Seungcheol."

 

_Joshua felt himself smile as he was squished between his two lovers. With Jeonghan on his right and Seungcheol on his left_

_The three of them were rather tired from their activity and Joshua felt rather sore but being between the two warm bodies made him feel better...it made him feel warm on the inside_

_Who knew that a sorcerer like him who was dubbed as an agent of darkness and evil have an angel and a devoted worshiper as his lovers? It made him smile and smirk at the thought of how the townspeople would react upon seeing him between the two_

_"What's with the scary smirk? Stop it or you're going to scare me away." He hears Jeonghan's strained voice speak up, sleep and tiredness evident on the angel's voice._

_Joshua laughs and faced his angel lover, twisting his body between the arms and legs wrapped around him. He took Jeonghan's long blonde hair that was covering his face and tucked it between his ear_

_"What are you talking about Jeonghan? I'm not smirking... no not at all."_

_"Oh my wings. Seungcheol, Joshua is scaring me! Tell him to stop scaring me!" Jeonghan said with fake fear lacing his voice but it seems like his other lover was riding the role play_

_"Joshua stop scaring Jeonghan. Not now when I'm too tired to open my eyes to see fear in his eyes." A deep voice says and Joshua laughs while he felt Jeonghan give Seungcheol a kick "Hey! You're suppose to be defending me!" Jeonghan whines_

_"Out of us three, you are the one who doesn't need defending." Seungcheol shot back and it made Joshua laugh harder._

_Merciful Merlin, Joshua thought, he loves his lovers so much especially during times like this_

_"Both of you are so lucky that I love you so much or I would have smitten you both." Jeonghan teased_

_Before Seungcheol could say a witty response, Joshua opens his mouth to speak_

_"Yeah, I'm so lucky to be loved by both of you..." Joshua admits_

 

"So you're saying that you and Jeonghan hyung had been waiting for Choi Seungcheol-ssi for a long time now..." Wonwo gasp as he cannot believe the implication of the words of his hyung.

"You're telling that this isn't the first time you met his...his reincarnation?" He ask another question and Joshua smiles and nods his head

"Yes. Me and Jeonghan have met him many times before...and many times we have seen him die." He sadly says and Wonwoo grimace

"Why? Why do you keep trying so hard when you both are seriously hurting every time?" This time, it seems that the younger was asking for an answer to a question that Wonwoo had on his mind long before the accident, though he answers nonetheless

"Well, our kind of love hurts." He began and smiled as Jeonghan finally finish cooking the food and placed the fried meat on the table. "Thanks Han." He says and Jeonghan smiles before casting his eyes to Wonwoo

Jeonghan and Wonwoo was not as close as him and Wonwoo but they treated each other well enough. Knowing each other for decades have made the two close enough to be comfortable to speak their minds around each other

"You see Wonu, when you dare to love, you already place yourself in a position where you can easily be hurt. Love is not always kind. It also demands sacrifices before it gives you something." Jeonghan says and Joshua smiles. When did his lover become so poetic?

"What we mean is... we love Seungcheol too much to just give up." Jeonghan finally finishes. Jeonghan looks at him with a special glow in his eyes and Joshua gave him a smile full of love

"We love each other too much to just stop."


	4. You're Back

Joshua POV

Joshua was particularly eager to start today after what happened yesterday

_"So how do we proceed Shua?" Jeonghan question whilst drying his face before going to bed_

_Joshua sighs as he closes the book that he was reading and placed it on the table next to him. He shot his gaze to the angel and played with the red spider lily that he plucked from his garden outside their house. Joshua snorts and voiced out his not-so-amazing plan which they both had followed everytime they meet Seungcheol_

_"We make Cheol fall inlove with us..."_

_"That's a good plan babe." Jeonghan says and placed a kiss to Joshua's red lips. "Let's do it! Let's make Cheol fall inlove with us..."_

 

'Easier said than done, you idiot...' the sorcerer mentally scolded himself as he drove with Wonwoo to the shop. 

Speaking of Wonwoo, the apprentice was kind of accepting to his and Jeonghan's predicament.

'Well, at least he didn't freak out as much as he thought he would...' Joshua thought. After the conversation that they had with Wonwoo yesterday, the younger sorcerer had not openly spoke against what they were doing.

"Wonwoo-ah..." Joshua started and Wonwoo's eyes snap at his direction in surprise

"Yeah hyung?" The younger spoke, his voice even and controlled. Wonwoo had always been a person with extreme control over himself which Joshua had more often than not admired from the younger but during these times, he just need Wonwoo to be honest

"Do you think what me and Jeonghan is doing...wrong?" He asks bluntly, not really caring what the younger would answer since no one would ever dissuade him from his and Jeonghan's cause. However he does care about Wonwoo and his opinion do matter.

Wonwoo shifted in his seat, thinking about his response before answering truthfully since the younger knew that Joshua would figure out if he's speaking honestly or not. Wonwoo had learned, being Joshua's apprentice for a long time, that there is nothing long hidden from Joshua so he just say whatever he wants as it is

"I honestly don't know hyung." He started. "I really don't, since I have never been in love. I don't know what love is, what it demands from someone or what it can make you do. Besides my brother, I have never loved anyone else. I have never loved anyone the same way you love Jeonghan-hyung or Seungcheol-ssi and after six hundred years, I doubt I will..." Wonwoo finally finishes

Joshua pursed his lips at the answer given to him. He was about to open his mouth to comfort his friend but Wonwoo still had something to say

"However, though I don't know what love is, I can say that both you and Jeonghan hyung loves him." Wonwoo continues. "You wouldn't be trying so hard if you don't. And based on the books that I have read, to a person who loves, the lines between right and wrong is blurred. The only thing that's clear is that you want to have the person you love..." 

Joshua smiles widely at Wonwoo's comment. "Ah, that's true." Wonwoo hears Joshua say in a tone he had never heard the older use

"Does he make you happy?" Wonwoo ask before he can contemplate his question.

Wonwoo's eyes widen at the question that left his lips and was about to take the question back but Joshua suddenly laughs, his eyes turning crescents in the process

"Yes. Yes, he does. He makes me and Jeonghan so damn happy." Joshua admitted in a cheery voice and Wonwoo shyly smile at the display his hyung was allowing him to see

"I support you hyung." He says with a smile

Joshua then turns to him in surprise at his answer. "You do?"

This time, the question was a lot easier for Wonwoo and his answer came immediately. "Yes hyung. I may not know love but I'm familiar with happiness." Wonwoo says, his eyes swirling with memory. "Everyone deserves to be happy. You and Jeonghan hyung deserves to be happy, hyung. If having Seungcheol-ssi by your side will make you happy then do it since you're not only chasing your love, you're also chasing your happiness."

"Thank you Wonwoo. You don't know how much relieved I am by your answer." Joshua says, sincerity evident in his voice. "I do hope he'll fall in love with me and Hannie again." He voices out his concern.

What if Seungcheol already have someone else? What if he was only in this city temporarily? What if he doesn't love the same gender? What if he doesn't find Joshua and Jeonghan as attractive?

These were the questions that popped in Joshua's head based on the previous experiences they had

"He will hyung. I'm a sorcerer, I know these kind of things..." Wonwoo says which made Joshua snort, "Sorcerers influences objects in this world. We don't see the future nor meddle with love."

"Hyung, just believe okay? I'm supposed to be the faithless one between us, not you." 

Both of them laughs at his words and Joshua found himself being thankful to met someone like Wonwoo.

As they parked outside the shop, Joshua finds himself smiling while saying: "I have woken to all the eras this world has offered. I have lived hundreds of years and I will live hundreds more. I have seen how time have changed everything in this world..." Joshua felt the familiar lines went out his lips. "Except my love for you..."

\------------

"Oh my gosh hyung!!!" Seungkwan shouted as he threw his arms at Joshua the moment the fairy had walk in the shop

"Seungkwannie- ack!" Joshua choked as Seungkwan's arms were literally choking him now. Joshua taps Seungkwan's back in silent protest but the younger only tighten his grip

"Hyung has no IDEA how WORRIED I WAS!!! When I saw you crying- hyung I swear! I didn't know what to DO I felt like I going to DIEEE!!"

"Seu-Seungkwannie...neck!"

"Hyung will die if you don't stop. He's turning blue..."

"Shup up Kyungsoo-hyung! I missed Joshua-hyung!"

"You'll miss him permanently if you don't stop."

Wonwoo sighs and raised his glowing purple hands and Seungkwan's hand was suddenly raised

Joshua gasped loudly and grabs his shirt in attempt to fill his lungs with air again. Joshua then glares at Wonwoo. "Could you have done that a bit sooner?" To which Wonwoo grins childishly

"Well, Seungkwan was right. You did scare us boss." Kyungsoo says as he threw Joshua his apron which Joshua catches without looking

"I know and I'm sorry. It was not my intention but something came up. Don't worry....it won't happen again."

"It better not hyung!" Seungkwan chided while wearing a pout and shaking his head disapprovingly. Joshua smiles and ruffles Seungkwan's golden locks

"Yeah Kwannie. Hyung won't do it again"

Seungkwan smiles and was about to say something but the door suddenly opens

"Uh, is the shop already open?" A familiar deep voice says and Joshua found himself staring suddenly at Seungcheol who had his head sticking inside the shop. His chest constricts as it had yesterday at the sudden appearance of Seungcheol. Seungcheol's eyes were wide with confusion, his pretty long lashes framing his doe eyes

_adorable as always_

"We're about to open so please come in..." he hears Wonwoo says and felt the younger sorcerer pat his back before him and Kyungsoo retreated back to the kitchen

"That's great! I was worried it was close since it's still so early." Seungcheol smiles and finally went inside. Joshua was about to greet him with good morning but he stopped as Seungcheol drags another person inside the shop with him.

"Come in Hansol-ah" Seungcheol says and Joshua's eyes twitch as he sees that Seungcheol had his hands interlocked with 'Hansol-ah'. His hands itch with annoyance and Joshua wonders what the emotion in his chest was

Was it anger?

Was it irritation?

Was it jealousy?

Joshua wanted to scold himself for even contemplating on feeling those emotions since he thought he was already above them but as soon as 'Hansol-ah entered the door, he admitted on feeling those emotions as he had basis on feeling them

The vampire was handsome. Shorter than Seungcheol but was firmly built. His green eyes was almost unseen underneath the dark silver locks he had. His lips were thin and blood red, a sharp contrast to the white skin that he had underneath the jacket that he was wearing

Joshua smiles despite the irritation he felt. "You're back..." He says, looking directly at Seungcheol

"And you're handsome...." a voice added which made him, Seungcheol and Hansol turn to Seungkwan who was staring at Hansol with wonder in his eyes

Hansol smiled, his fangs clearly visible now. It might've been seen as threatening to most when a vampire shows his fangs but Hansol looks amazing doing it

damn him

"Thank you..." the vampire says to Seungkwan

damn, he's respectful too...

"Ah, I'm thankful too..." Seungkwan says dreamily

Joshua had enough. "What do you want to order Seungcheol-ssi?" He finds himself saying Seungcheol's name. He missed how it rolled off his tongue and how it made Seungcheol look at him and only him

"How does he know you?" Hansol cuts with a frown on his face which made Joshua's mood turn sour again. This brat...

Seungcheol, who seems unaware of the foul mood of Joshua, smiles at him

"I was here yesterday afternoon. I got coffee remember?"

_"Hello, Choi Seungcheol" Joshua says absentmindedly as the person finally turn his focus on him_

_"Um, do you know me?" Seungcheol asks, obviously confused and Joshua wanted to do nothing more than to move out of the counter, wrap his arms around Seungcheol and kiss him to make him remember all of those times that he had spend together with him._

_Joshua clenches his fist, not yet_

_"Your ID..." Joshua finds himself saying_

_Seungcheol's confused eyebrows shot from him to his shirt where his ID was that showed a big 'CHOI SEUNGCHEOL'_

_An embarrassed laugh escaped Seungcheol and Joshua's heart clenched. "Ah, I forgot I'm still wearing it. I'm sorry about that..." Seungcheol says while scratching his nape, his cheeks burning slightly red as well as the tips of his ears_

_"No problem, Seungcheol-ssi."_

 

"Ah, is that so?" Hansol says and Seungcheol nods.

"Can we have two mochachino, a latte and an americano?" Seungcheol asks and Joshua wrote down the order and pass it to the kitchen in which Wonwoo graciously accepted

"You have a nice place....?" Seungcheol says towards Joshua as he extended his hand towards him and he felt his heart skip as he stared at Seungcheol's extended hand

"Joshua...my name is Hong Joshua" he says to Seungcheol and grabs his hand in greeting.

Electric shock shot up his hands to his arms at the contact and he felt a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach. But as soon as he felt the electricity, it was gone as Seungcheol pulls away

"Hello Joshua-ssi. It's nice to meet you." Seungcheol smiles and Joshua found himsef smiling back. "It's nice to see you too." He responded

"This vampire is Chwe Hansol" Seungcheol introduced and Joshua begrudgingly took the extended hand of the vampire

"Hi, Joshua-ssi. I'm Hansol..." the vampire smirks, obvious to the irritation in Joshua's eyes. "I'm his cousin..." 'don't worry' Joshua can hear the unsaid words and a showed a smile. This brat....

"It's nice to meet you..." he says. 

'Ding' Joshua hears the bell rang in the kitchen.

"Here's your order!" Seungkwan cheerfully says and handed Vernon the coffees which the vampire took with a smile. "Thank you, Seungkwan-ssi"

"Huh?" Seungkwan asks with the same confusion that Seungcheol had yesterday

Hansol smiles and pointed to the wall behind them but Joshua didn't need to look back as he know the shop like the back of his hand

"Employee of the month..." Hansol smiles and Joshua saw Seungkwan blush straight up. "Good day!" Hansol says while walking out

"Forgive my cousin. He's always like that." Seungcheol says and was about to leave when Joshua taps his shoulder

"Hm? What is it?" Seungcheol asks and Joshua pulls out a single red spider lily from underneath the table and handed it to Seungcheol who looks at it and then Joshua. 

"Is it for me?" Seungcheol asks and Joshua smiles, "To the first customer of the day..."

Seungcheol flashes him a gummy smile before accepting the flower. "Thank you, Joshua-ssi. This is beautiful" 

No, Seungcheol, you're beautiful

"I'm glad you think so..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansol vampire Chwe everyone!!
> 
> Red Spider lily is a flower mostly associated with death and is told that these flowers grew in the afterlife to guide the dead to the next reincarnation. It is also called 'resurrection lily' 
> 
> Isn't the flower fitting for Seungcheol??


	5. I Look Forward To Eternity

Joshua

_"Hey Joshua!" A man shouted towards a person that was silently standing in the shadows of the forest that the people had deemed 'dangerous'. The person was staring at the lonesome figure at the clearing that was continuously shouting his name like a mantra_

_"You're not going Joshua? He's waiting..." another voice spoke up from above him which made Joshua look up._

_As he did, he saw an angel, a literal angel with long white wings that almost glowed. The angel's face was not easy to see as the light that managed to pierce the dense trees were shielding the angel's face. However, Joshua can see the angel's long blonde locks as it falls from his shoulder. The angel was also wearing all white, a simple top and pants and was barefooted._

_Joshua scrunched his face. "He's waiting for us, Jeonghan. What are you doing?"_

_The angel laughs as he opened his wings and jumps down, landing with so much grace and power. The trees around him swished with the force of his wings and the shadow that covered the forest seemed to back away from him_

_"Well, usual angel stuff..." Jeonghan says, all secretive with his tasks as an angel._

_'He still hasn't trust us that much to tell...' Joshua sadly contemplates as he started walking together with Jeonghan to meet their other lover down the clearing_

_As they were nearing, both sorcerer and angel turned to the widely smiling man waving at them_

_"Yah, why are you guys so slow?" Seungcheol says with fake anger which made both Jeonghan and Joshua smile with glee. Between the three of them, Seungcheol was the only mortal. He was the only human in their relationship with no powers nor riches nor any knowledge about the past ages of the world and yet he was the one connecting them three_

_Jeonghan smiled widely and flap his wings to quickly get rid of the distance between him and Seungcheol. The action made Joshua's robes fly at every direction and eventually hit his eye. Dust and dirt also flew around them and Joshua can't even breathe without polluting his lungs_

_'Why this...he's so lucky I love him or I would have shrink his wings' he says in his mind. Joshua loves Jeonghan, however he also wants to strangle the angel with his long hair most of the time_

_"Yah! Yoon Jeonghan, the food I prepared!" Seungcheol shrieked and quickly grabs the bread and turns around, not facing Jeonghan. The angel quickly wraps his arms around Seungcheol's waist and kissed his neck which made Seungcheol flush a pretty pink colour_

_'Adorable' both lovers thought_

_"Hello Seungcheollie...." Jeonghan says as he smother Seungcheol with kisses that the mortal accepted with a grin. "Hello Jeonghan. Hello Joshua!" Seungcheol greeted Joshua with a smile and crescent eyes which made Joshua feel all mushy and gross_

_'Love huh?' Joshua thoughts as he smiled back to his lover._

_"Hello Seungcheol-ah. What is this?" He ask Seungcheol as he motioned to the blanket that was placed at the even ground with food all around. However, there was leaves and dirt at the mat due to Jeonghan's action_

_"Well-" Seungcheol starts and then suddenly smack Jeonghan on his head which made the angel pout but still didn't let go of Seungcheol. "Before this idiot sprinkled dirt on my effort, I thought we should have lunch here! It's the perfect weather to have a picnic isn't it?" Seungcheol motioned around him and both angel and sorcerer agreed_

_The weather was fair, not hot nor cold. The air was also cool and fresh to the nose. The sky were clear of dark clouds, with only white fluffy ones in sight to block the rays of the sun and gave then a slight shade. The spot where Seungcheol placed the mat was near the small pond which had lilies that were only about to bloom._

_It was perfect_

_"It's beautiful Seungcheol-ah. However, let's fix this first. I don't particularly fancy dirt." Joshua jabs at Jeonghan who pouted even more and started making strange noises of protest_

_With glowing golden hands, Joshua focused his power to the dirt which suddenly rise in obedience to his call. He moved his arms sideways which the dirt also mirrored, away from the food and mat. He flicked his wrist and the dirt fell down and he coughs before sitting down_

_"Wah... I'll never get tired of your power Joshua." Seungcheol says as he sat down with Jeonghan._

_The angel snort, "That's basic for him Seungcheollie. He can do more amazing things, I assure you." Jeonghan smirks and Joshua raised one of his brows_

_"I'll choke you using your hair if you don't stop"_

_"Oh! I want a sample."_

_"That's so mean Joshua" they say at the same time which causes them to laugh_

_"Fine, I'll show one trick I have been practicing if Jeonghan folds his wings." Joshua offered and while Seungcheol looks expectant at his angel lover, Jeonghan suddenly stop grabbing a piece of bread and looks at Joshua with a questioning gaze_

_"Why? Why my beautiful wings?" Jeonghan asks before stuffing his face with bread again. Seungcheol smacks him again, but this time on his legs_

_"We have not even pray yet!" Seungcheol, the ever devoted worshiper says and Jeonghan rolls his eyes_

_"Darling, I'm a literal angel." Jeonghan snorts as if his statement was the answer to Seungcheol's burst_

_"And I baked these." Seungcheol shot back, his gaze challenging, "Your point?"_

_Jeonghan pouts again for the nth time and shifted his gaze to each of his lovers to see if he got a reaction but saw none and grunts in annoyance_

_"Fine!" Jeonghan says and made his wings open as large as it can, the large extension looking large and intimidating. "The great Yoon Jeonghan, finally brought to his knees-" Jeonghan continues and the large wings glowed white which almost made his lovers close their eyes with how much light was coming off of the wings and Jeonghan. The light coming off of the wings were hot and blinding while Jeonghan's light was like coming off of his blonde hair_

_"-Hyungwon must be laughing from where he is right now." The angel spat. And then the light suddenly vanish, leaving Jeonghan looking so unusual and incomplete. The angel looks at Joshua and Seungcheol, "Happy now?" The angel sarcastically asks and his two lovers nods_

_"Well, Jeonghan held his end of the bargain, it would make me less of a man if I don't hold mine." Joshua says and his two lovers snorts_

_Joshua looks around and finally focused on the pond as his subject. He looks at Seungcheol who had an excited glint on his eyes and took a deep breath and closed his eyes in focus_

_Joshua felt his hands burn with power as his body focuses his magic on his hands as outlet. He opens his eyes which were glowing bright gold and gently put his hands on the ground next to him._

_His arms showed the glowing gold of magic as it flowed through his veins. And the ground also glowed golden as magic flowed through it, coming off of Joshua's fingertips. Seungcheol followed the golden lines of Joshua's magic and saw that it was flowing to the pond. As the lines reached the border of the water, the magic flowed to the water and made various patterns. The magic swirled and seemed to dance in the water as it continuously formed beautiful shapes._

_Joshua turned his attention from the lake and to his lovers who was distracted by his magic._

_The world seemed to stop for Joshua as he watches Jeonghan looking so entranced by what he did. The angel's blue eyes were reflecting the gold in the water. Seungcheol didn't hold back his smile as he watches the magic with a gummy smile and crescent eyes_

_Joshua flip his hands and made and open gesture with his hand. "Bloom." He says and as soon as he said the word, the lilies bloomed in obedience. The pink lilies opened suddenly with golden dust framing it's petals._

_Joshua smiled at the amazed reaction he got from his lovers and a warm feeling filled his guts_

_As the magic died down, the flowers once again went back to it's original shape. The golden lines dissolved but it left the pond glistening golden_

_"That's amazing! Oh my gosh Joshua!" Seungcheol says. The amazement in Seungcheol's voice was enough to make Joshua smile with his eyes turning crescents they way Seungcheol's eyes does_

_"He's amazing isn't he?" Jeonghan quietly says while looking at Joshua with loving eyes and it made the sorcerer blush. Jeonghan smiles at Joshua and his reaction, "You're amazing Shua..." Jeonghan admits bluntly_

_"Shua?" Seungcheol asks and Jeonghan shrugs and ate another bread. Seungcheol did the same and passed Joshua a plate of the bread that he baked all morning for their special picnic_

_"Well, we are together. I just thought of giving us nicknames." Jeonghan says. Seungcheol nods in approval but then frowns_

_"But Shua is so uncommon?"_

_"Says the person who named him Joshua." Jeonghan teased and Seungcheol blushed. "And besides, our Shua is one of a kind isn't he?" Jeonghan nods at his own comment and Seungcheol of course agreed to the praise meant for Joshua_

_"Then what about me?" Seungcheol asks them both and Jeonghan and Joshua looks at each other. Jeonghan smiles and thought for a moment before saying, "Cheollie... it sounds nice right?" The angel asks and Seungcheol scrunch his nose. "Isn't that a bit too...I don't know..." Seungcheol struggles to find his word and motion Joshua for the spread for his bread_

_"Then how about Cheol? Let's just take the last syllables of our names." Joshua says with a shrug and pass the spread to Seungcheol who took it_

_"Then Jeonghan is Han?" Seungcheol asks and then stares at the spread on his hands and grins. "How about Hannie?" The mortal asks and both his lover looks at him with mixed amusement and wonder. Then Jeonghan followed Seungcheol's gaze to the thing on his lover's hands and made an unimpressed stare_

_"Really? Honey?" Jeonghan shook his head and Seungcheol shakes the honey spread in his hand_

_"What? Sweet as Honey! Besides, its kind of fitting since you love eating right?"_

_Joshua choked and Seungcheol laughs at the offended gaze of his lover._

_"And here I am, looking forward to spending eternity with these two and this is what I get?" Jeonghan mutters under his breath and it made Seungcheol and Joshua stop with the implication of his words_

_"What? What's with the stares?" Jeonghan says with a tone of indifference but there was a blush forming in his face_

_"Not much..." Seungcheol teased. "But Hannie..." Seungcheol tests the new nickname and Joshua saw how Seungcheol loved how it immediately caught Jeonghan's attention. "I look forward to eternity if it means being with you two." He smiles_

_Joshua smiles sadly at his hand with Seungcheol's words._

_How long was eternity with Seungcheol?_

_He knows Jeonghan will last till the end, an everlasting spring in his eyes. However, Seungcheol was different. He was his sun, beautiful but eventually, he will set_

_'I want to enjoy the eternity given to us' Joshua thought as he watch Seungcheol eat with vigour. 'And as the sun sets, it will rise again." He comforts himself with the thought and he felt soft hands capturing his_

_"Don't think too much." He hears Jeonghan quietly says and Joshua figures that maybe he was not as keen as keeping his emotions in check_

_"We'll worry when we get there..."_

_"-Shua..."_

_"Seungcheol?"_

_The entire scenery changed to a snowy field where the three of them were silently walking throughout the market, with Joshua and Jeonghan wearing disguises as Angels and Sorcerers were still not fully accepted nor believed to exist_

_"Why don't we buy some fruits to match the occasion?" Jeonghan wonders as they walk with each other, all bundled up since the cold were starting to become so unforgiving._

_Joshua pursed his lips, "I don't really care you know. It's just another day for me..." he tries to argue but he didn't want to admit the warmth in him as his lovers busy themselves just for him_

_"Well not to us. If its about you, then it's important." Seungcheol says and the three of them laughs. As the angel and sorcerer was so engrossed, they did not notice Seungcheol suddenly stopping on his tracks and looking back_

_"Ah! How about flowers!" Jeonghan says as he pointed to the pot of flowers being sold next to which Joshua was standing. Joshua laughs and turn his attention to the shop of flowers_

_"Hannie, I told you-" he suddenly becomes quiet when he felt a churning in his gut. A small uncomfortable twist in his stomach and he found himself staring at a pot of Lobelia flowers that glowed unnaturally purple._

_Joshua's hand shook and he turns to Jeonghan, eyes wide and shaking and then searches behind him, the realization that one of his lover was missing_

_"Seungcheol?! Han where is-"_

**BOOM**

_A large explosion was suddenly heard and it made Joshua and Jeonghan fall on the ground. Joshua's senses became distorted and as he open his eyes, the Lobelia flowers were also on the ground, almost mocking him. The people around him was all screaming and running, making Joshua more confused_

_Joshua saw Jeonghan stood up and both search for Seungcheol in the suddenly chaotic village_

_His gaze flew everywhere and then he saw it_

_He saw magicians and sorcerers and wizards storm the village, magic and power mingled in the air_

_"Kill the useless mortals!" He hears his fellow sorcerers say as they started to murder the people of the village. The people screams and tried to run but the magic was stronger and faster._

_"Seungcheol....no, no..." he says weakly, panic rising up with death around him_

_"There!" Jeonghan says as he helps Joshua stand up and pointed at the dark alley were Seungcheol was currently crouching down._

_"Jeonghan!" He shouts and the angel nods and prepares to run. He may not be able to show his true form, but he was still an angel. He was still faster and stronger but then a shout caught their attention._

_It came from a little girl no more than three years of age as she stood crying over the dead remains of her parents_

_It seems like Seungcheol also heard the girl as Seungcheol suddenly stood up and was looking the girl_

_No_

_No Don't_

_Don't be kind_

_Don't do it_

_he wanted to to shout as he met gaze with Seungcheol_

_Jeonghan was already running but Seungcheol was nearer to the girl_

_"Die pest!" A magician raised his wand_

_"SEUNGCHEOL NO!"_

 

"NO!" Joshua suddenly sprung up on their bed and took a sudden sharp breath

He looks at his hand which were shaking and put it on his mouth as he curled up and cried

"Shua?" A soft concerned voice asks and Jeonghan was wrapping his arms around him in no time

"Bad dream?" The angel asks and he nods

"Which one is it?" He asks the same question that he has ask Joshua throughout their lonely nights spend together

"The first one." He says. "The very first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lobelia flowers symbolizes malevolence, a fitted flower for the first death of Seungcheol right???
> 
> A little flashback to the good ole days
> 
> I also plan something for why Joshua uses Joshua as his name here ;)))


	6. Call Me A New Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder why Joshua is called Joshua???

Joshua

"Same order?" Joshua asks the person leaning on the counter

Seungcheol smiles and nods. "Same same..." the man says and Joshua scribbles the same order that Seungcheol had been ordering for the past week with a soft smile.

"Why do you order so much coffee every time? Can you even drink this much?" Joshua teases but was also curious as to what Seungcheol had been doing with the multiple coffees he always ordered

"It's not only for me!" Seungcheol laughs and threw Joshua a dirty glance. "It also for my friends." He says as he walked around the coffee shop, admiring the things it offers while humming a soft tune that Joshua fimds relaxing

Joshua was now looking forward to his morning at the shop because Seungcheol had become a regular now. The man continues to come early in the morning to order the same batch of coffees that he had order when he went with his cousin Hansol. Joshua was also glad that for the past week, it was only Seungcheol coming and not with anyone else. Not that he mind but... he just wants Seungcheol to focus on him

"Can I have a cupcake while I wait for the order?" Seungcheol suddenly says and Joshua lift up his gaze as he saw Seungcheol was now crouching down as he looks at the pastries that the shop sells in the transparent showcase table. The cozy black coat that he was wearing was now touching the floor and he saw the sweater hidden hands of Seungcheol that was grabbing the glass looked so small

His heart warmed at the display Seungcheol was showing

_Still so childish. Still so soft_

"Sure." Joshua say and went to the pastry section and crouch down, same level at Seungcheol and looks at him directly in his eyes and smiled. "Which one?" He asks and almost congratulated himself when he saw a pretty blush covering Seungcheol's face as he broke contact and pointed at a chocolate flavoured cupcake that was decorated with sprinkles and a cherry. Joshua nods and took a piece and stood up

He felt Seungcheol stand up as well when he placed the cupcake on a plate and went back to give it to him. "You like chocolate, Seungcheol-ssi?" He asks as a conversation starter and saw Seungcheol nods as he accepted the cupcake

"Yeah, it's my favourite flavor." He says as he took a bite of the cupcake. His eyes looks like he enjoyed the cupcake which made Joshua feel glad. "Also, please stop calling me Seungcheol-ssi, just Seungcheol is fine." Seungcheol says albeit in a softer and shyer voice. Joshua stares at Seungcheol for a moment that the other suddenly spoke "Ah! But if it makes you uncomfortable the please just call me-" but was cut off when Joshua laughs

"No, Seungcheol... I'm- It's alright." Joshua smiles. "Then start calling me Joshua if you want." He proposes and saw Seungcheol smile at the privilege given to him and nods in acceptance. Seungcheol continues to stand as me munch on his cupcake but suddenly thought of something

"Um Joshua? Can I ask you something?" Seungcheol says as he finally finish the cupcake that he ordered. Joshua stares at him and nods, "Yeah, anything." The sorcerer says and Seungcheol nods

"Is...is Joshua your real name?"

Joshua froze in his spot but continues to stare at Seungcheol with a calm expression as to not scare him off as he was already starting to warm up to each other. Joshua didn't want to ruin the starting comfort between them but he can't help the painful clench of his chest.

"It's just...it sounds so westernish...I mean, doesn't it? It also sounds so familiar..." Seungcheol continues to wonder as he looks up to the ceiling, looking as if he's trying to remember something. The gesture made Joshua's heart beat like crazy. "I think it's a person or a book in the...um,-"

"Bible?" Joshua supported in a small voice and Seungcheol nods excitedly "Yeah! That's where I heard it! Is that where you got it from?" He asks and Joshua smiles and approach Seungcheol and leaned in, facing Seungcheol directly who blushed once again

"Well, yes. Joshua was taken from the bible." Joshua chuckles and suddenly looks away, not able to stare at the doe eyes while talking about his name. " I stopped using my first name a long time ago but...it wasn't me who picked it." He admits

 

_"I don't like it..." Jisoo says as he lays his head on Seungcheol's legs._

_Both of them had made the meet-up in the small house in the woods a tradition now. Heck, both of them find themselves being here most of the time._

_Jisoo had never thought his entire life that he would be so enamored by a mortal, a worshiper nonetheless. When Seungcheol saw him, a sorcerer, injured and weak, he thought that the mortal would have just killed him on the spot or expose him to the church and have him burned to death_

_But he didn't. The mortal helped him and nurse him back to health, surprising him._

_Sorcerers had never had a good reputation in the eyes of mortals. They were dubbed as killers and tyrants who dominate people just because they know how to use magic. It was true for most parts, most of the sorcerers that Jisoo encountered was prideful and callous but there were also sorcerers like him who doesn't abuse his power_

_"You don't like what, Jisoo?" The devoted worshiper asks, looking down at him with a confused stare as he puts down the bible that he was dutifully reading._

_Jisoo made a small noise and turns his face away from Seungcheol. He stares at the small space that both he and Seungcheol have made to a home. It wasn't much, it wasn't a grand mansion that the lords of the town has but it was warm. It was complete and was every bit of a home that Jisoo was looking for his entire life_

_"Jisoo?" He hears his name being spoken again and he closes his eyes_

_"I hate my name." He confesses and felt Seungcheol caress his face to take back the attention to him._

_"Why?" The question was short and direct but it demanded answers that Jisoo had problems giving. It felt like giving a part of himself to another person. It felt being vulnerable. It felt scary to wait for their response since most people had never understood..._

_'But it's Seungcheol...' he thought. If there was ever a person he trust in this world, it would be Seungcheol. He had been the best thing that Jisoo had the privilage and luck finding. He was kind and nurturing, stronger than most but still vulnerable and open-minded._

_"It was from my parents." He says and felt Seungcheol's hand that was caressing him stop. "What's so bad-?"_

_"I never liked my parents, Seungcheol." He admits without shame nor regret. He had never regretted saying anything as long as it was true. "They also didn't like me...as a child. However, they liked me as a trophy. They brag about me, about how 'gifted' I was. They never loved me, they loved what's inside of me." Jisoo says and extended his hands and felt his power flow from his fingertips, the gold hue reaching out towards the air and disappearing._

_"The name wasn't also given to me. They said I 'earned' it. It was a title to call me and remind me what I am. They exploited me and my power and did unimaginable things using it. Things that you would hate me for..." Jisoo continued and Seungcheol just continues to rub his head in a comforting way while staying quiet. It's one of the countless things Jisoo loves about him, Seungcheol listens and wait..._

_"'Knowledge and Intelligence..." Jisoo ponders "It's the only thing they saw in me." He says and looks at Seungcheol._

_The man had a sad smile on his lips and glossy eyes. Joshua frowns, "Hey, are you okay?" He asks Seungcheol who snorts and rubs his eyes._

_"Shouldn't I be the one to say that?" He chuckles "But Jisoo, I really really love and appreciate you. No matter what, you're Jisoo and you are a wonderful person and I am so lucky to be with you..." Seungcheol says. "I don't know your parents but I know you... and the Jisoo I know is the Jisoo I believe in."_

_Jisoo's eyes watered, what was God thinking letting someone as precious as Seungcheol here on this world?_

_"Name me..." Jisoo found himself saying._

_Seungcheol's eyes widened, "What?" He says softy, unsure and confused_

_"Name me, Choi Seungcheol. Give me the name I will wear with pride." Jisoo rises up and pulls Seungcheol close to him and sits on his lap, facing him and looking straight in his eyes_

_"Call me a new name and I will be known only as that..."_

 

"Joshua?"

Joshua's eye snap upwards when he hears his name and met eyes with Seungcheol who was staring at him.

"I'm sorry but could you repeat what you said?" He politely asks and scolds himself for remembering things that happened a long time ago.

Seungcheol grins. "I'm asking who selected it... must be someone so religious." Seungcheol laughs. A 'ding' was then heard from the kitchen and Joshua shook his head while getting the batch of hot coffee for Seungcheol. He placed it on the smooth counter while Seungcheol paid him and grabs his coffees

Joshua then took a single stem of Bell flower that he had prepared for this meet-up. 

Joshua had been giving him flowers every morning when he orders. Joshua thought that if he couldn't directly say all the things that he is dying to say to his past lover, then maybe through his flowers he can convey it. Though the flower can only mean the general of what he wants to say, it was enough and good than nothing

"Next time." Joshua says as he extended the flower towards Seungcheol who took it as he took all the flowers he had been given before. "I'll tell you next time"

"First customer flower huh..." Seungcheol smiles. "What is it called?"

"It's a Bell flower... thought you might like it." He says with a gentle voice

"I love it." He replies and looks at Joshua and then at the flower with a smile on his face. "Let's talk again tomorrow Joshua."

"Tomorrow..." he acknowledges with glee and Seuncheol grins

"As always!"

\------------3rd person POV--------

As the lonely figure of Seungcheol leaves the coffee shop, a figure on the rooftop smiles with glee

"Found you." The figure says and spreads his pitch black wings in delight with the being's eyes sparkling blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, it' about to be reallll   
> The bellflower or Canterbury flower means 'Gratitude.' Kind of fitting with all that name giving ;)


	7. Are You Really An Angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally time to start Hannie's POV chapterrssss

Jeonghan

Jeonghan loves sleeping

It was one of the select few mortal activities that he had found himself enjoying. That, and eating of course...also that activity that he does with his lovers which he enjoys thoroughly

It's not like Jeonghan needs sleep since he was, after all, an angel.

He was a being of pure power, created to guide and protect those beings in earth. He could not sleep or eat and it won't affect him one bit. However, that would be if he was on his angel form, wings and all that. Also, he was not only an angel now. He was also a lover and being a lover means adapting to your partner and their needs and sleep was what both his partners needed to stay alive. So Jeonghan joins his lovers to bed but does not really sleep

However, after the first incident with Seungcheol, he found out that he needed sleep after all.

Angels have a different way of sleeping than most. They were not necessarily asleep. Only their physical self is sleeping but not their spirit. And when Jeonghan sleeps, his spirit would go to a pure white place where he could not feel anything. No needs, no pain, no memory...nothing followed him in his sleep

So maybe that's why he grew to crave sleep so much

The buzzer of the alarm clock made Jeonghan open his eyes. Reality was beginning to sink in that sleep was over and that it was time to start his day once again.

He looks to his right and saw Joshua soundly sleeping, with him in fetus position and facing him. Joshua hadn't age one bit and without looking at a mirror, he knows that he didn't too. His lover's face looked so calm and relaxed, like all their worries didn't reach him in his sleep

Jeonghan found the corners of his lips twitching up as he continues to stare at Joshua longer. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips as a silent 'good morning' and 'I love you'

He stood up and went the bathroom to conduct his business, he showered and brushed his teeth and dried his ever golden hair

When he went out of the bathroom, he wasn't necessarily surprised to see the sorcerer already awake and fixing their bed with magic. It was a week now since Jeonghan found Joshua suddenly up and looking forward to his morning. It was a good change for his lover since he seems so cheerful as of late

"Someone's eager..." Jeonghan teases and hugged his lover from behind, not caring if he was only clad in his towel. Joshua didn't turn to look at him but held the arms wrapped around his waist

"You know why." Joshua says and turns his head to the side when Jeonghan started to kiss his neck. He breathes in his lover's scent "Of course I do." He replies and started nipping at the juncture of Joshua's neck earning him a soft gasp

"Jeonghan, that's dangerous...." Joshua's hand tighten around his arms in warning and Jeonghan grinned. "Baby, you know I got a thing for danger." Jeonghan responded, letting Joshua know that he wants what was coming. Jeonghan had little time to react when Joshua was suddenly pushing him to the already fixed bed

His lover shot him a smirk that made his stomach churn in anticipation "Of course I do." Joshua said in a voice that as an octave lower. "It wouldn't be you if you aren't"

\---------------------

"Hyung, what took you so long?" The fairy sitting on the driver's seat beside him ask with an annoyed expression

Jeonghan smirks and flip his hair, "Do you really want to know Seokminie? Joshua might get mad tho..." an his smirk turns to a wholehearted laugh when he saw the disgust on the fairy's face. Seokmin blushed to his ears and turns to him

"Keep it PG hyung. This is mine and Chan's car. Good and innocent things only..." the fairy grumbles and Jeonghan shook his head and stares at the passing building that they were passing by

How many years has they been passing the same street? How many years had they been driving to the same hospital? Jeonghan had lost count now and he really didn't care about the numbers. If you were an immortal being like him, time was not important at all.

"Hyung, do you think Jihoon hyung will come in today? Has he even left the hospital?" Seokmin suddenly ask and Jeonghan turns to his friend with a frown

"What makes you think that the ever dutiful Jihoonie would be absent?" He seriously ask. If there was one thing that Jeonghan was confident about was that Jihoon was a workaholic

Jihoon was a neurosurgeon in the Pledis hospital, the hospital that Jeonghan and Seokmin is also working at. He was an elf blessed with powers and immortality. Jihoon had been working in the hospital for as long as Jeonghan can remember, he was actually working at the hospital long before him and Joshua came to the town. As genius in the field of medicine, Jihoon was famous globally which attracted many customer to the hospital they were working at. 

"Well, he had a twelve hour long surgery that just finished hours ago. He's probably tired y'know? It's best if he sleeps first." Seokmin says and Jeonghan smiled and ruffled his hair at the concern that the fairy had shown his friend

"Seokmin is so kind today. I could never ask for a better dongsaeng..." he says

'Seokmin can do no harm on anybody. What a caring person.' Jeonghan thought then Seokmin chuckled

"I just don't want to work with a sleep deprived Jihoon hyung." The fairy admitted truthfully

'Clearly, I spoke too soon.' he thought

"Well, I couldn't blame you for that." Jeonghan admitted as well. "I don't want to deal with that too. Nobody at the hospital does." He says and Seokmin laughs "Right!?"

Don't get him and Seokmin wrong, they love the little elf to death. Jihoon was a very wise person that tell you what you needed to hear and provides you comfort and stability. However, a sleep deprived Jihoon was a nightmare to deal with. He would be so cranky and bossy to everyone around him. He has a thin patience when he was sleepy and there was little to none who could handle that Jihoon

However, when they found themselves standing at the entrance of Pledis Hospital, Jihoon was alread there at the entrance, looking as bit as tired as an elf could be. He was standing while crossing his arms, his pink hair looking greasy and eyes puffy and had dark circles under them. The white coat of the elf was crumpled but still presentable

Both Seokmin stops in their track at the sight of the famous neurosurgeon and while Seokmin wanted to laugh, he kept his mouth close since he valued the head where it was attached into. Almost everyone was scared of the small elf in the hospital, but not Jeonghan since he knows that even IF Jihoon kills him, he will only kill his physical body and not his spirit.

I guess I'll just die

"Hello there Jihoonie. Clearly, you love mornings." Jeonghan smiles sickly sweet at the tired elf and Seokmin almost killed himself with how fast he snapped his head towards Jeonghan's direction as if trying to actually digest that he just said what he said

"Late. You two are late" the elf says while grinding his teeth. 

"Hyung..uhm, were kinda..ehem...early?" Seokmin says to Jihoon whose black eyes glinted with a dangerous light.

"I'm supposed to be sleeping now but the hospital wanted me to wait for you two just in case." Jihoon spat "Let's go in so I can finally sleep." He says and didn't wait for a reply. His tone didn't leave a room for arguement and Jeonghan thought that he had pushed past his limit of annoying Jihoon. Besides, Jeonghan also knows the struggle of lack of sleep so he'll just keep quiet.....for now

As they entered the Pledis Hospital, Jeonghan was greeted by the familiar white walls and modern looking appliances that he had walked by for years now. The hospital looked so cold and was cold. For Jeonghan, it didn't held the warmth and promise of becoming better but rather stagnation, but that was just his old spirit talking. People these days actually enjoy the moderness of it

They enter the staff room which was were nurses and doctors can enter and stay when on break or off duty. The room was accommodated with large sofas and lockers provided and stacked with vending machines and fountains.

Seokmin immediately turns to the bathroom to change to the uniform while Jeonghan just grabs his white uniform and wore it on top of his long sleeves since he was already wearing his pants.

A loud 'poof' caught his attention and he saw Jihoon flop down on one of the sofas and was instantly knocked out. Jeonghan also notices several others that was also sleeping and he frown at the number of staff sleeping

"It was a busy night last night. There was an accident and they were rushed here immediately..." a soft voice says and when Jeonghan turns around, he was met with the soft looking angel. The angel had the same golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes as him but his hair were short. The angel was also shorter than Jeonghan but he knows that the other angel was just as strong.

"Really?" Jeonghan asks and then stares at the casual wear that the angel was sporting. "You going out Jimin?" He asks the angel and Jimin laughs, his eyes turning into straight lines.

Park Jimin was another angel working at Pledis Hospital. Jeonghan found the angel easy to talk to was actually glad that there was also angels like him around, angels that chose to stay. He was also involved in neurosurgery as Jihoon and had worked with him for years. He was also workaholic like Jihoon and Jeonghan was actually suprised to see Jimin, who practically lived in the hospital, going out when there was staff that were sleeping. 

"Ah, yes. My friend is staying in this city for a month and I volunteered to let him stay with me. I'm also going back as soon as possible since he's also busy." Jimin says and Jeonghan nods but couldn't help the suprise of finding out that Jimin had friends that waren't working in this hospital

"Is he a medic as well?" He asks and Jimin laughs. "No, I can never see him with a scalpel." He jokes "He's a painter. He has a gallery here."

"Good morning Jimin hyung!" Seokmin greeted as he came back and Jimin greeted back. "Good morning as well. Well, I have to go now." He waves and starts to walk out. "Take care of them!" The angel shouted as he walks out

"Well, these idiots won't take care of themselves...." he says and both him and Seokmin walks out to work their asses off

\----------

"I'm so hungry...." Jeonghan says as he washes his hands after another surgery where he helped. He had about three surgeries attended and while an angel cannot get tired, the human body that he had needed nourishing or he'll pass out of fatigue

He continues to hum 'hungry' all the way to the bathroom to change his clothes. His eyes were drooping now and the humming was increased with the addition of the word 'sleepy'

"Hyung please, I know you're tired but control it please." Seokmin says as he was also changing off his clothes. "It's kinda creepy..."

In normal circumstances, Jeonghan would have said something witty, but the circumstance that he was currently in is that he so tired so he just glared at Seokmin who instantly got the tired atmosphere of his hyung. Jeonghan just silently starts to walk out but stops when he heard

"Ah, I forgot that a tired Jeonghan hyung is as dangerous as Sleep deprived Jihoon hyung....and me, the sweet Seokmin is stuck to these two." Seokmin says and Jeonghan snaps

"I swear if you don't shut up, I'll take Jihoon's spare guitar and beat you. Then I will heal you so I could beat you again." Jeonghan says but his legs were now shaking in hunger. Damn him for not eating this morning since he was so preoccupied with Joshua

"I can fly and you won't be able to catch me." Seokmin teases

"I can fly too you idiot."

"Uhuh, not in that condition you can."

"I swear I'm too tired for this arguement." Jeonghan says and start to walk out towards the cafeteria to get his food. He didn't wait for the fairy because Jeonghan knew that Seokmin had a never ending supply of energy. Without even reach halfway to the cafeteria, he can hear the shoes of Seokmin that was fastly approaching him

"Aing, I'm joking hyung." Seokmin says and Jeonghan grumbles. "Fine, I'll treat you food. Just stop with the long face." Seokmin pleaded and Jeonghan smiled at the care shown to him

"Okay...hyung is just tired." He says and Seokmin nods and stares at the tables and a smile suddenly appeared on his face. "Jihoon hyung! Let's eat with him!" Seokmin says and they walk towards the elf who was waiting patiently for his noodle cup to be ready.

Jeonghan plops down next to Jihoon and kept quiet and the elf looks at him but didn't say anything.

"You just woke up Jihoon hyung?" Seokmin asks and Jihoon grumbles a "Take a guess?". Seokmin laughs and went to the counter to order food. Jeonghan stared at the elf and saw how puffy the face of Jihoon is. It was also red , eyes droopy with sleep still lingering in his eyes

"When do you plan on meeting this Seungcheol of yours?" Jihoon quietly says as he look at the angel. Jihoon was one of the select few that he told his and Joshua's problem to since the two of them were really close and Jihoon gives seriously great advice and suggestions. He actually didn't know what made him open up to the elf but Jihoon have that atmosphere where he knows he can trust him

"I don't know. It's not like he'll suddenly remember right?" Jeonghan says and felt a painful tug in his heart. "But Joshua-hyung has already been seeing him. When will you? I mean, you want to right?" Jihoon says and Jeonghan suddenly snaps up

"Of course I do!" He exclaims and saw Jihoon giving him a look. He gave him a look back, "I may not be a seer but I just know that he'll come to me."

Jihoon snorts. "Whatever you say hyung." He says in an unimpressed voice and Jeonghan pouts. "Good things come to those who wait you know."

"Alright! Jjajjangmyeon and meat with kimchi!" Seokmin suddenly announced and flops a tray of food containing all the things he had mentioned. Jeonghan immediately stuffed his face with the noodle and sigh with contentment when he swallowed the food

"Ey hyung...we didn't even say grace yet." Jeonghan froze at Seokmin's comment. The fairy laughs "Are you really an angel?"

_'Are you really an angel?'_

_'Isn't it obvious?-"_

"-I have blonde hair and blue eyes right?" He found himself repeating the same conversation he had years ago

"Huh? Do all angels have blonde hair and blue eyes?" Seokmin asks and Jeonghan looks at him for a moment and then smiles. "Yeah, kind of like symbolizing our light. It's all an angel's quality like all Fairies have grey eyes..." Jeonghan says and pointed at the gray eyes of Seokmin who sparkled in the light.

"Well, we all believed that fairies were moon children and we inherited parts of the moon in our eyes. It's the moon's way of being connected to us since she can't...you know, actually come down here." Seokmin shares and both Jihoon and Jeonghan nodded at the new information. Being friends with different creatures was always interesting as Jeonghan further learns about their characteristics directly from them by himself and not by what was told to him 

Then both Seokmin and Jeonghan looks at Jihoon. "What about elves? What do you guys have in common?"

Jihoon snorts and says "Pointy ears and nothing more" he says with an uninterested voice

Seokmin scrunch his face in dejection "Hyung that's really bo-"

Ringggg~~~ ring~~~~

Jihoon's phone suddenly rang and Jeonghan can't believe that Jihoon uses the generic ringtone but held himself back as Jihoon accepted the call

"What? I'm at the cafeteria... No, I'm eating.Why?" Jihoon suddenly says and Jeonghan saw how Jihoon's face contorted to confusion to shock and then anger. "Yah! I'm a neurosurgeon. I specializes in brains not arms!" He spat at the phone

Jeonghan looks at Seokmin in a silent question as to who the person Jihoon was talking to. Seokmin then replies with a shrug

"I'm at work! I just can't leave just because you are careless!" Jihoon screeches and then his head suddenly snaps up. "Y-yah...Soonyoung-ah, what did you just say?!" Jihoon says as he stood up the table and looks around the cafeteria, as if searching for someone

"I SAID WERE ALREADY HERE!" a voice shouted and everyone snaps their head to the direction of the voice and Jeonghan saw three people standing at the entrance of the cafeteria

The one who shouted was a red-head who had small eyes and lean stature. He was standing next to a tall person who had a golden brown hair and handsome face. Tall and handsome looked like he was in pain and was grabbing his left hand with his right. He was being supported by another person and Jeonghan almsot stopped breathing when he saw who it was

It was Choi Seungcheol

It was his Cheollie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Han finally meets Cheol  
> New characters are introduced  
> Angel!Jimin Elf!Woozi and Hosh and another member is here
> 
> And ofcourse.....the friend of JImin


	8. For My Peace Of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup bitches, I bet you thought you'd see the last of me  
> I'm finally back for this series! IGCSE sucks ass seriously. Since were back from the long LONG hiatus, This is a sorta long ass chapterrr

Jeonghan

“You dumbass!”

“But Hoonie, Junnie is hurt!” Soonyoung exclaims, his red hair glowing bright as if it was slowly being set on fire. 

“I panicked and then I thought, why not call my boyfriend who’s a doctor?” Soonyoung gestures widely at his elf boyfriend who looks as if he wanted to murder him with how dark Jihoon’s expression had become

They were now at Jihoon’s private office during their lunch break. Jihoon was currently grilling his boyfriend for the last five minutes that they went inside. It literally took Seokmin to calm Jihoon down if they didn’t want the neurosurgeon to lose his doctor license and be convicted for murdering his own boyfriend in frustration. Although Jihoon looked like he was about to blow a fuse, Soonyoung was just making those goofy faces at his boyfriend in an attempt to calm the elf down

Soekmin was at the side, quietly eating his still unfinished food while Jeonghan was sitting in front of Jun. Jeonghan’s hands were glowing faintly while he heals Jun. However, despite the obvious swell in Jun’s wrists, it wasn’t him that was shaking…it was Jeonghan. He almost couldn’t focus on healing the dislocated wrist, the flickering glow of his shaking hands were the proof. But Jeonhan wasn’t that worried, one touch at Jun and he knew what the other was.

Jun was a vampire, and even if Jeonghan didn’t have his ‘detecting’ ability, Jun’s physical appearance would have given off his true specie. Jeonghan knows what everybody says about vampires. All of them had a ‘cold beauty’; harsh and unrelenting to time. Jun definitely fits the criteria with his chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. The vampire was the tallest among all of them, towering even Seokmin with his pale skin and broad shoulders. The vampire also had a good sense of fashion with the whole black ensemble he was wearing.

Yeah, Jun was handsome but no matter how handsome the vampire looks, Jeonghan only had his eyes on one person. He can’t stop stealing glances at the person besides the vampire

Jeonghan might be healing Jun but his mind was only focused on Seungcheol that was sitting quietly with his hands clasp together as he sits beside Jun. Seungcheol looked as he did all those lifetimes ago. Still the same height as him, still the same doe eyes, the same ruby red lips and pale caramel complexion. Still the same blend of his own personal perfection.

“How did a vampire even get his wrist dislocated?” Jihoon asks Soonyoung. “Jun’s not clumsy, did someone hurt him?” 

Jeonghan notices how Seungcheol’s form flinch

What happened?

“Um, I think I can take it from here.” A cool voice interrupted Jeonghan from his thinking and he saw that the vampire had been staring at him, a pair of cool blue eyes staring at his own pair of blue.“You sure?” Jeonghan’s voice was small but it didn’t give away how overwhelmed he was having Seungcheol in front of him, only at arm’s length

_Is this how Shua felt when he saw Seungcheol in front of him…so close…so overwhelmingly close_

“Yeah, thank you.” Jun’s voice interrupted him once again and this time, he let the vampire go. He knows that vampires also have a good regenerating capability. The dislocated wrist just needed to be put in its proper position and Jeonghan gave it a good healing jump start

“Did you idiots play around again?” Jihoon asks with narrowed eyes as he pointed at Soonyoung who was shaking his hands. “Did you mess Jun up?” The elf accuses Soonyoung

“No!” Soonyoung shouted in disbelief. “How can you even say that to your boyfriend Hoonie?”

“Tell that to the number of times I caught you and Jun brewing the most dangerous pranks.” Jihoon counters with a snicker

Jeonghan knew that Jihoon was in a relationship for the last decade that he knew the elf, however he never really sees Soonyoung that much at all. He knows the man well enough to know that the man was a shapeshifter, a product of something volatile and adaptable. 

Actually, he and Joshua discovered that Soonyoung was a shapeshifter when they visited Jihoon’s house near the forest. When they came to the front door, Jeonghan suddenly felt a large aura that spelled ‘trouble’ in his book. When he and Joshua thought that maybe some burglar had entered Jihoon’s house they were on the ‘attack’ mode. When they entered however, they didn’t expect what they saw

They saw a literal dragon sleeping in Jihoon’s living room; enormous with red and black scales that covered it's body like rubies and onyx

Thank God Jihoon stopped them before Soonyoung woke up and went all crazy on then and Jeonghan and Jisoo might’ve done something permanent to Soonyoung

“Um” A quiet voice sprung up and Jeonghan snaps his head towards Seungcheol whose body looked so small and nervous with how the man was slouching and gripping his knees together like he was the one being scolded instead of Soonyoung.

For a second, Jeonghan actually considered snapping at Jihoon to stop being so mean but he just swallows down the impulse

“It was- It was my fault.” Seungcheol quietly admitted and Jeonghan saw how Jihoon and Seokmin stared at the human that was sitting in the room full of supernatural as he admits that he dislocated the wrist of a vampire

Jihoon shook his head. “Please don’t defend my boyfriend. It’s okay.” Jihoon says, obviously still not knowing that it was Seungcheol he was talking to

“No!” Seungcheol exclaims. “I won’t let Soonyoungie or Junnie take the blame for what I did.” Seungcheol says and Jeonghan didn’t now whether to be proud with how honest Seungcheol was or to be irritated with how familiar his Cheollie was addressing the shapeshifter and vampire

“So, you’re telling me, YOU-“ Jihoon points at him “-dislocated HIS wrists” Jihoon pointed at Jun and he huffs a disbelieving breath and stared at Seungcheol as if Seungcheol was joking

Seungcheol looks so guilty as he cowered away from Jihoon’s gaze and Jeonghan balled his fist to control his emotion. 

Jihoon should probably stop unless he wants Jeonghan to heal him next. 

Jihoon was so focused at Seungcheol but it was Seokmin and Jun who noticed his shifting aura

Seokmin’s eyes widen as he stared at Jeonghan’s darkened face. Jun was also staring wide eyed and flinches with how liquid blue Jeonghan’s eyes became

“H-hyung-“ Seokmin tries

“It’s okay Seungcheol hyung.” Soonyoung says and Jihoon’s eyes widened as he snaps his head towards Seungcheol and then to his feet where he saw feathers littering the floor. Slowly, Jihoon stares at Jeonghan who was looking at him in warning

Jihoon sighs. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Jihoon’s voice suddenly softens and Seungcheol stares. Jihoon grinds his teeth, stares at Jeonghan and let out a forced “Please?”

Seungcheol followed Jihoon’s gaze and Jeonghan averted his glare to prevent Seungcheol from seeing how flimsy his emotions were.

And they say Seungcheol was just a plain human…if only they knew. The man could just say he’s cold and Jeonghan would burn a whole forest for Seungcheol to warm his hands. Seungcheol could order him the most cruel of requests and he would do it all if that means Seungcheol would be satisfied. Jeonghan knew that Joshua was the same case as him. Seungcheol can snap his hands and they would do what he wants, just like that. If Seungcheol wanted the whole world, they would give it in a silver platter, ready for his taking. He holds a leash on their necks that he and Joshua proudly wears

Love was like that

He loved Seungcheol like that

He loves him that much

This world should really be thankful that Seungcheol wasn't cruel, seriously. Because if there was anything that Jeonghan could say with certainty is that nothing was as important as his lovers. Nothing, not even his angel status, his grace, his money nor his immortality was as important as Seungcheol and Joshua. This world would be surprised with the things Jeonghan would do for his lovers

“Well, we were going out for coffee.” Seungcheol began as he averted his eyes from Jeonghan to Jihoon once more. “Then suddenly…I- I saw Junnie looking kind of weird.”

“Weird?” Jihoon frowns

“Yeah, his blue eyes looked hazy and I saw his fangs was getting longer and I know that vampires only do that if they were going to feed.” Seungcheol explains and he saw Jun going rigid.

“I never seen Junnie going out of control like that. He’s one of the most controlled vampires I know. When I saw him staring at a child, I just- I swung what I had in my hand.” Seungcheol pursed his lips in mixed guilt and embarrassment

“Which was?” Jihoon asks and Soonyoung was fighting his emotions

“It- It was a guitar.” Seungcheol says quietly

Silence

No one spoke until Soonyoung burst in laughter. “Seems familiar Jihoonie?” The shapeshifter asks and Jihoon shoots him a thunderous gaze. “Are you seriously laughing when Jun almost bit a child?." It was then that Soonyoung’s expression turned serious. “Nah, I’m completely bothered by it because it was not only Jun that almost lost control.” Soonyoung admitted as he casts his eyes down and ruffle his own red hair and Jihoon’s eyes shot wide 

“Soonie?” Jihoon gasp quietly

“I almost shifted there, Hoonie. In the middle of the streets with all those innocent people.” Soonyoung admitted. “I don’t know Jihoonie…It was like someone was urging me to do it. Someone was clawing at my consciousness. It felt like someone was forcing me to shift...it was blurring my sense of right and wrong. It wants me to give up control." Soonyoung gasp in explanation and Jun nods at the side in agreement. "When Seungcheol hyung swung the guitar at Jun, I gained control.” Soonyoung says as he stared at Seungcheol

"I-" Jun starts, gaining the attention of everyone...almost everyone as Jeonghan was still staring at Seungcheol. "I never felt so thirsty in my whole existence than I did in that moment. I felt like biting the first neck I see...until, y'know, Seungcheol hyung bro- helped me." Jun casts a careful gaze at Seungcheol

The room felt heavy and everyone had their eyes towards Seungcheol who suddenly stood up

“I- Excuse me.” Seungcheol stammers and went for the door.

Jeonghan didn’t know, maybe he really wants to listen to Seungcheol speak more, maybe he still wanted the boy to be in is presence, maybe he still wanted his proof that he was here as Joshua had said…maybe that’s what made him rise up and ran after Seungcheol

He didn’t listen to his friends that were still inside the room, he just went and followed Seungcheol who looked like he was about to cry. Jeonghan could still see him so clearly, so properly when he was bordering on his true form

“Seungcheol-ah wait!” Jeonghan shouts and Seungcheol suddenly stopped in his track

Jeonghan knew that the boy would run again and so he finally opened his wings in a short blinding display in the hallway which was thankfully empty. He flaps his wings which brought him to Seungcheol in seconds

The sudden burst of light surprised Seungcheol and the human turned back and saw Jeonghan there, in front of him, form looking so ethereal with glowing skin, crystal blue eyes and shimmering white wings

“W-w-what?” Seungcheol sniffs through his tears and Jeonghan’s heart melted at the sight. Seungcheol's jacket was too large for him and it dwarfed him completely and the skinny jeans wrapped around his thighs so deliciously. Seungcheol's black hair was disheveled and messy but it still looked so perfect framing his face. Ah, his face that was so flustered and red from crying. He looked so small that it made Jeonghan's heart clench at the sight. 

_So soft as always_

He raised his hands and brush away a stray tear from Seungcheol’s face and revel at how Seungcheol’s form went from rigid to relaxed

“Why are you crying?” He asks Seungcheol whose doe eyes starts to water again. “I- I hurt my friend! I swung a guitar at him! I-“

“You prevented him from committing something he’d regret.” Jeonghan supplies. “Stop berating yourself for something that prevented something bad from happening.” 'As you always do for so many times Seungcheol', Jeonghan completes in his mind

Seungcheol has always been a big softie, always so gentle and so kind that he blames no one but himself. It was something that he and Joshua had been teaching him for the past lifetimes they had with him, but it was like restart every time he reincarnates

Seungcheol nods in his hands and Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a comforting hug.

It was not so unexpected right?

He was just comforting him

Yeah, he was a nurse and he was comforting a patient

But hell, even that logic is so wrong

“Are you hurt?” Jeonghan says as he begrudgingly let Seungcheol go. The human seemed a lot calmer now and stared at Jeonghan with a small smile

“No, only Junnie was hurt.” Jeonghan smiles at the outside but grimace inside

Was Jun the handsome vampire that Joshua was telling him about? The handsome one that irritated the hell out of Joshua? But Joshua says that the boy’s name was Vernon so Jun might be another vampire.

Jeonghan bites his tongue

Holy heaven, how many vampires does his Cheollie know?

“Can I check please?” Jeonghan pleads as he stares at Seungcheol who was staring at him with a confused face. “For my peace of mind.” Jeonghan follows and Seungcheol finally nods

Jeonghan smiled and raised his hands which glowed. He motioned it towards Seungcheol, and the white light flowed from Jeonghan to Seungcheol and wraps around him like a blanket. After a few seconds, the light just glimmers and went inside Seungcheol like it was absorbed. Seungcheol glowed for a few seconds before the light died down and settled in his skin

Of course, Jeonghan knew that Seungcheol was fine. If he wasn’t, Jun would’ve wait until Seungcheol was all healed up before he could have his wrist healed. No, the light was a small protection spell that would last for a few days.

'Protect him', Jeonghan thinks

“You’re alright thank God.” Jeonghan smiles and saw Seungcheol’s face bring out a small blush which made him smirk inside

'What do you mean making him fall in love was easier said than done Shua?'

“T-thank you- Ah!” Seungcheol gasp. “I don’t even know your name! I’m so sorry.” Seungcheol says and Jeonghan laughs and stared at how cute and shy Seungcheol looks at the moment

“It’s okay. I’m Yoon Jeonghan. Nice to meet you Seungcheol” 

'Yeah, it’s nice to finally see you again Cheollie'

_Finally_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how much I missed writing this series! Anyway! Get it Hannie!!!!


	9. War Is Not Done With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's add the trouble now

Jeonghan

After the whole ‘moment’ that he had with Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Seungcheol walked side by side together to Jihoon’s office. The distance was not that far, something that Jeonghan frowned at, and in no time, they reached the door. They could hear the muted voices of the people inside but as they stand longer, the voices hushed down

It must be Junhui or Soonyoung. They were the ones with insanely good hearing capability

“Before we enter-“ Seungcheol speaks, stopping Jeonghan just as he was about to open the door. Jeonghan stared at the human who wasn’t staring at him but was staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing ever. It made Jeonghan want to raise Seungcheol’s chin to make the human properly stare at him, but he figures that he pushed his luck today

“What is it?” Jeonghan softly asks. He didn’t want to scare off Seungcheol nor make the human feel like he’s pushing him to speak. He wanted Seungcheol to become comfortable with him. 

“I want to thank you.” Seungcheol pursed his lips. “I want to thank you for healing Jun, and- and for, um, making sure I was okay.” Seungcheol says with the faintest flush of his cheeks

Jeonghan fell in love all over again at that moment. Jeonghan felt the creeping rush of blood in his cheeks and fakes a cough as he covers himself with his hands. “Um, yeah. Please don’t mind it.” Jeonghan inwardly curses with how weak his voice sounded. “It’s my job after all.”

Seungcheol looked like he wanted to tell something more but before he could utter another word to Jeonghan, the door snaps open to reveal Seokmin. The fairy was just as surprised as him and Seungcheol, his silver eyes were wide and mouth agape

“Dammit Seokmin!” Jihoon calls out from behind

“I-I-I didn’t mean to disturb hyung!” Seokmin says as he looks at Jeonghan. Jeonghan seems to get over his shock and was now developing a face of ‘are you freaking kidding me?’

“Oh! It’s okay!” Seungcheol interrupts and Seokmin showed his shy smile to Seungcheol and then slowly trail his eyes to Jeonghan as if to see if the angel was still in his bad mood. Jeonghan merely stares at the fairy but felt the stare of Seungcheol at the side of his head which made Jeonghan sigh

“It’s okay Seokminnie.” Jeonghan smile and Seokmin visibly relaxed. Jeonghan then felt a tug in his chest. Jeonghan knew what the tug means, he was an angel after all. However, he had not felt that specific tug in his chest for a very long time since he decided to stay. 

It was a tug that was screaming for his attention

Jeonghan bit his lips and turns his head to his side. He stares at the hallway from which he and Seungcheol was just from moments ago. The hallways that was deserted before now held a person who was standing in the middle of it

It was a woman and even at the distance Jeonghan can see how beautiful the woman was. Dressed in turtleneck and high waisted pants, the woman screamed ‘classy’. However, that was not what Jeonghan was staring at, it was the woman’s blonde hair and blue eyes

An angel

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. The woman merely stared at him and started to walk away. Jeonghan knows what the action meant. It means to follow her and follow her Jeonghan will do

“Hey, why don’t you talk to Junhui and Soonyoung. Ask how they’re feeling.” Jeonghan suggested to Seungcheol who tilted his head. “Are you going somewhere?” Seungcheol asks and then a blush took over his face as he shook his head. “I mean- of course. You must be busy.” Jeonghan would like to laugh out loud and just ignore the angel that he just saw and just stay with Seungcheol. He would, he wanted to but if an angel personally seeks him out then what they have to say must be of some importance. And it should be in this case.

“Ah, not really. I just need to talk to someone I haven’t seen for a very long time.” Jeonghan answered truthfully. He doesn’t see why he should hide anything from Seungcheol despite him not even remembering the slightest. He supposes it was second nature to him by now, but he doesn’t really care at this point. 

Seokmin and the other from the inside of the room stared at him in confusion and Jeonghan just shrug. If Seungcheol asks then he would answer but they weren't Seungcheol so he didn't need to say anything to them. The thought was so familiar to Jeonghan; not telling anyone what he was doing just because he didn't owe them an explanation. It was how his first few years with Joshua and Seungcheol had been. He was so secretive back then but he overcame that indifference for the sake of his lovers but he was still working it with other people besides the two

“Seokminnie, Jihoonie-“ Jeonghan motioned to the two who looks at him in question. “I’ll step out for a bit okay?” He says and the two nods, but he could see the question swirling in their eyes. Jihoon then follows before he could leave

“Is it another friend of yours?” Jihoon asks casually but Jeonghan knew what the question really meant and Jeonghan laughs but didn’t answer. Why would he? He doesn’t really know his relationship with the angel. He wasn't friend with all the thousands angels up in heaven despite them all being technically brothers. He had his favorites but no one has to know

As Jeonghan started to walk, his mind was blank with questions in his head. What was going on? He just met Seungcheol and now there was an angel desperate for his attention. Maybe it was the world’s way of making sure that he was not spoiled? Maybe.

Jeonghan might be an angel but he wasn’t close to all of his siblings. Once upon a time he was, but things changed. He changed. He met two beings and fell in love

Jeonghan was out of it that he didn’t even notice the figure that was walking and bumped to the person

“Oh, I’m sorry-Jimin?” Jeonghan ask. Jeonghan swears he was being surrounded with too much angel today but Jimin was different. He was like him, he stayed here on the surface instead of going back

“Hey Jeonghan. Sorry about that. I’m in a rush.” Jimin says and Jeonghan saw that the smaller angel was still in his civilian clothes and was holding some bandages. “Are you okay? Are you hurt or something?” Jeonghan asks as he helped the angel stand up

“I’m fine. And these? It’s not for me.” Jimin laughs. “My idiot friend hurt his wrists and I forced him to come with me.” Jimin explains and Jeonghan snickers at that. “Well, I don’t want to hold you back Jimin. Nice to see you.” Jeonghan waves as he starts walking again after hearing Jimin’s ‘You too man’

Jeonghan took his time walking through the hallways to the canteen where he could feel the familiar warm buzz of power that was so familiar with. Jeonghan enters the canteen and saw that the woman was sipping a cup of beverage as she stared at the empty seat opposite to her

Jeonghan stood at the front of the chair and stared down at the woman. “What are you doing here Irene?” Jeonghan asks the woman who smiled at him; cold and empty, that was how Jeonghan would describe the smile, but he knows that if another person saw the smile, they would describe it as beautiful, warm, breathtaking even. Jeonghan would not be surprised, it was Irene after all

“What is this? You’re not even going to greet me? Ask me if I’m doing okay?” Irene says as she took another sip of her beverage which Jeonghan could now smell was coffee.

Jeonghan snorts and took out the chair and sat down with a disgraceful ‘thud’. “Why would I? You couldn’t get hurt Irene. You’re always going to be fine, we both know that.”

“But still, it’s human customs isn’t it? They greet each other when they meet, especially after a long time. We haven’t seen each other since the Rebellion Jeonghan, don’t you think it’s a long period of time?” Irene asks with a tilt of her head, looking like she was definitely confused with how Jeonghan reacted

“Eh, not long enough for me. Come back again after another thousand year and let’s see.” Jeonghan sighs. “And if you wanted to ‘act’ human, dress like one.” Jeonghan muses

At that Irene frowns and stare at herself then back to Jeonghan. “What’s wrong with my outfit?”

“You look like you could buy the whole hospital and not like you’re visiting someone.” Jeonghan says which made Irene laugh out loud

“Oh, I miss this.” Irene confesses and smiled softly at Jeonghan. The smile actually had the smallest, tiniest bit of warmth in them now.

“You’re still the same Irene.” Jeonghan muses “Acting human never fits you”

“Really? Too angelic, Jeonghan?”

“Yeah, too cold.”

“’Pot calling the kettle black’” Irene smiles. “Or did I get that one wrong too?”

Jeonghan huffs. He was starting to get annoyed and it still wasn’t a whole five minutes with his fellow angel. Were angels have always been so damn annoying? Was he this annoying back then? Or maybe he just wasn't so familiar with them as he had been “What do you want Irene? I have a shift in a few minutes.”

‘I really don’t want to talk to you’ was what Jeonghan wanted to say but kept it in. Jeonghan might be an angel, a renowned angel, but Irene was still older than him, stronger and she deserves respect

However, despite answering immediately as Jeonghan would have hoped, Irene’s eyes suddenly shifted and flashed liquid blue. “This place smells like death” She says as her smile disappears. She shifted her attention behind Jeonghan’s back and made a face of mild disgust

“It’s a hospital Irene. Now tell me what they wanted you to tell me.” Jeonghan shifted in his chair and watched as Irene didn’t say anything for a few second before returning back to the conversation

“I’m here to tell you that something is wrong in the shadows. The creatures of the dark are stirring something.” Irene says in a quiet but steady voice

Jeonghan’s breath hitch at that. Dark creatures are never good news. And them stirring up something was just as bad news because as far as anything Jeonghan could imagine and remember, Dark creatures stirred nothing but war, death and malice. Jeonghan could already feel a headache coming

“How do you even know that they are stirring trouble Irene?” Jeonghan would still want to savor the last remaining seconds of his peace of mind at this point

“Why don’t you look for yourself. You could use your grace to see for yourself.” Irene says. “You’re the only one of us who have that kind of grace Jeonghan.”

“I am NOT using my grace.” Jeonghan grits his teeth. “Not after all these years and not for them.”

“As if. You have been using it every time Jeonghan.” Irene reprimands. “How else could you and your paramour could have meet your little mortal every time he reincarnates?”

Jeonghan flinch at that. Irene wasn't lying when she said that. His grace was a topic that he wasn’t really fond of talking about. Jeonghan could sense and pinpoint anyone and everyone; humans, demons, angels, sorcerers, elves, fairies, spirits and even souls. There was no one and nothing hidden from his grace. That was how him and Joshua find a place to be in after Seungcheol dies. Jeonghan would look for years where his soul would linger the most because that would be where his soul would be reincarnated and he would suggest the place to his lover. Jeonghan was proficient on using his grace to the point that he used it in things that he was not proud of now

"Relax Jeonghan. It's not like it's anything before, I'm just requesting you to check." Irene reassures him

Jeonghan stares at Irene before letting out a shaky breath before tapping to his grace. He felt his eyes burn as he searched hell himself. His grace worked as efficiently as it did years ago. It allowed him to travel through planes of creation to visit a place without actually being there. The pull of his command to visit hell was all he needed and in no time, he found himself in actual hell. It was the same as the world above but just in utter and complete chaos; the buildings were all burning, there were no signs of life, no food, no water and no animals in sight. The sky was red and the ground was cracked to reveal magma and ash. Fire and hot winds ravaged the surface of The Black City. That was what angels called the hell equivalent of earth. The hospital that he was in was now nothing but a burning building with souls being tortured in the distanced

“Show me” A voice says, warm and angelic- Irene. Jeonghan stares at the table tat he knows he was sitting at in the real current plane and saw Irene sitting there, staring at the empty chair where he was sitting at seconds ago. Jeonghan reaches out and grabs Irene’s hands and all of a sudden Irene was standing in hell with him

“This place is as disgusting and damned as it has been. Humans in the real plane are just making it worse.” Irene says

“What do you want me to see?”

“Well, what do you see now?”

Jeonghan frowns and stares at the burning hospital. It was normal for hell; burning and in ruins. Tortured souls crying in the distance, demons scattering- wait

“Where are the demons?” Jeonghan asks and Irene nods. “We have been keeping a close eye on them, but they are not doing anything in particular that could have us barreling here." Jeonghan shifted the plane to other parts of hell but it was all the same. There were only a few to no demons or creatures of the dark in sight. "Let’s go back” Irene says and Jeonghan held out his hands

“Grab it now, we don’t want your consciousness stuck in hell”

“I can manage even if that happened” Irene says but grabs his hands nonetheless

Jeonghan snaps back his power and they went back to the real world. Jeonghan saw that they just spent a second here for all the time in hell. 

Time was always slower in hell; agonizingly and damningly slow for the inmates of hell

“Now, sense the whole city.” Irene instructs. “Search for the filthy”

“Is there any point to this?” Jeonghan says but obeyed. As soon as he opened his grace, Jeonghan was almost taken aback with how many dark and filthy spirits he saw, spirits and creatures that should be in hell. His grace allowed his to see every single one of the dark creatures that was on the surface and they were a lot. Tens, hundreds and even thousands of varying creatures of the dark littered the city.

When he snaps back, Irene was handing out a tissue to him. Jeonghan huffs as he felt the trail of warm thick liquid fall from his eyes

“I can’t believe you made me go to hell in my workplace.” Jeonghan says as he wiped the blood off. Thank God there wasn’t many people in the canteen. Break was nearly over so he thinks that every staff is on their way back to work. Visitors were also done eating and some of them already gone

“Well?” Irene says

“Well?” Jeonghan repeats. “What do you want me to do? Half of hell is here on the surface, what now?” Jeonghan says with half anger and half fear

“Something is calling them here Jeonghan. Something in the surface is raising hell.” Irene says with mild anger. “They are swarming this place searching for something they want.”

Jeonghan knows that it was bad news. Hell, it was a terrible news but Jeonghan is tired and couldn't care less. He had Seungcheol now, why would he think about the creatures of the dark instead of his lovely soulmate that he has bee waiting for for almost two centuries? He would rather stress himself thinking about how to make Seungcheol fall in love rather than thinking of those filthy creatures

“This does not concern me anymore Irene. I’m done with war.” Jeonghan’s lips wobbled in remembrance of what he needed to do for his freedom. “I payed the price for my freedom remember?”

“Of course, you did Jeonghan, all five hundred and sixty-one of them.” Irene smiles. “You might be done with war, but war is not done with you. You’ll be seeing more of your brethren from now on Jeonghan, whether you like it or not.”

Jeonghan winced at that but says nothing

How come this day would be so good and yet so bad at the same time

“You want me to call Jimin? He might be excited to see you.” Jeonghan suggested but Irene shook her head

“No.” She says in a hard voice. “Not right now. He's _occupied_ at the moment” Irene pursed her red lips

“I am sorry Jeonghan. You deserve your peace with your lover, but peace is running thin. I fear that war will once again ravaged this land that our fellow brothers and sisters died for a thousand year back” Irene added. “If I could not involve you in this, I wouldn’t Jeonghan.” Irene says as she started to walk away. No good bye, no hugs, no warmth. It was so angel that Jeonghan could almost see the ‘him’ a thousand year back before meeting the two beings that would warm his ice cold heart

“No, you won’t.” Jeonghan says as he watch the woman leave and prepares to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irene my Queen. Ofc she's an angel.


End file.
